


Odd Eye

by doorstoheaven



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstoheaven/pseuds/doorstoheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!Key and trans prince!Taemin decides to have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Eye

**Author's Note:**

> In tribute to SHINee's Odd Eye performances and Key's iconic eye patch.
> 
> Warning(s): implied rape, casual sex

It’s in disgust Taemin stares at the man in front of him. Or he supposes the man is a pirate, judging from the black patch covering his left eye and the fact they are on a ship not her own. He damn right is a cocky one though, Taemin decides, curling his lip in repugnance each time the man slices off a piece of the apple with his knife, chewing with his mouth open and slurping up the excessive juice with a smirk on his lips—all the while keeping his eyes trained on him, as if to egg him on.

Well. It sure is working, Taemin deliberates grouchily.

How stupid it is that he is even here right now to begin with. It’s mid-July, the exact time of the year his family go on their annual sailing trip around the country. This year was no different, despite the increase of adversity within the land and the escalation of animosity towards his father’s rule. Was the king’s guard really this incompetent?

Taemin’s eye twitches as the pirate makes an obnoxious smacking sound with his lips. He has thankfully let the poor apple be, but only in turn for tracing his lips with his pink tongue a couple times more than necessary.

He can’t help but curl his lip in dislike. «You’re a dirty man,» Taemin comments. The pirate chuckles in response.

«Well, I can’t say you’re wrong.»

As he says it, he drives the edge of the knife into the wooden table, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed loosely over his front and his legs spread wider than needed. Taemin narrows his eyes, refusing to take the bait. Instead, he spends his time glaring right back into that leering eye of his. Rude, disrespectful men like this one doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of apparent ladies like himself boosting their ego with badly hidden glances to their crotch.

To his own mistake, however, it’s too late when he realises that badly hidden glances to their purposely exposed chests aren’t any better. The pirate’s uncovered eye seems to burn with victory once he sees. (Or at least Taemin thinks it does, but it might also just have been the natural effect of his heavily coated eye.)

Taemin clears his throat to break the stretched silence. «So,» he starts, adjusting his seat on the bed and pulling at his satin night slip with his bound hands, self-conscious about it riding up too far. In lack of anything better to say, he asks, «Who the hell are you?»

«I’m Captain Key.» The pirate says it as if he was stupid to even ask. Taemin resist the urge to roll his eyes as the pirate throws a hand around him for emphasis. «I run this ship.»

A tight-lipped smile makes its way onto Taemin’s mouth. He blinks his lashes innocently. «Then I guess it’s safe to assume your crewmates are well aware that their captain is a piece of shit asshole who abducts young harmless girls at night?»

«Careful,» Key warns with a snarl, jumping to his feet and stalking towards him with knife in hand. Taemin bites down the fear for his life roaring up in his chest as the pirate stands right before him, swallowing down a yelp as he grabs a hold of his chin and places the knife on his neck threateningly. Taemin grits his teeth, staring back up into the man’s eye.

He smiles, just as forced as Taemin’s own smile had been earlier, and he lets out a mean laugh. «I wouldn’t be too snarky towards a man with a knife and a bad temper, if I were you,» he growls out through his teeth. «You know, I could just throw you out of here and present you to my men. Surely they’d take a real good bite of you, like hungry crocodiles. I am confident they wouldn’t mind the slightest.»

His grip is so bruising around Taemin’s chin, it’s almost enough to diminish the ache of the robes piercing into his wrists. Taemin inhales slowly through his nose, refusing to look away from Key’s ominous stare. His hefty cologne is dancing in his nostrils, a good compensation for the rotten apple breath that hits his cheek with each breath the pirate takes. He says nothing, and it only seems to ire Key on even more.

«Now, are you going to apologise for the vulgar words that keep spilling from your foul mouth?» he presses, the blade of the knife probing deeper into his skin impatiently.

Taemin is in his usual core a well-mannered person. He has no other choice than to be just that, for his parents shush him whenever he as much as implies something that might verge on discourteous. He finds this is an exception. He sneers. «You are disgusting.»

Captain Key throws his head back and barks out a laugh. «You have a great deal more guts than I thought,» he says, callous despite his words. He chuckles under his breath, easing the pressure of the knife against his neck, tracing the cold blade further down his neckline, dull and slow. The pirate removes his second hand in order to trace the blade back up Taemin’s neck to rest precisely under his chin. Key appears bored as he touches the blade over Taemin’s clavicle, cold against the bone there.

He hums. «Maybe the lady should need a little punishment,» he proposes, and Taemin stiffens in his seat, wary. Key looks at him. «Of course, just to make sure she knows her place. Don’t you think?»

When Taemin fails to reply, too vexed about the possible outcome if he does, the pirate lets the knife slide off his naked shoulder tauntingly. He sits down on the bed a respective distance away, so far that the back of his knees meet with the edge. Key points at him with his knife and then at his lap, a new kind of dark in his eye. «Get over my lap,» he orders.

There’s not a single falter in his words, unlike Taemin, who remains unmoving.

Key quirks his brows. «Unless you want to deal with my men instead…?»

The tacit threat is left hanging loose in the air whilst Taemin scramble onto his knees in the bed. He presses his mouth shut, hesitant as he moves forward, left standing uncertainly next to the pirate. «Over,» Key scowls, his one eye boring into him; daring him to defy.

Taemin casts one glance at the knife, clenching his jaw, but does as he is told, nevertheless.

Lain down over the pirate’s lap, there is no fixing the satin of his gown running up along his butt. Taemin pushes his weight down on his tied hands, squeezing his eyes shut while the sticky knife trails along his calf. There’s a thoughtful whirr coming from the pirate as the knife paths further up to the back of his thighs. Its coolness sends goose bumps over Taemin’s skin. The blade comes to a lingering rest right under the fabric of his panty.

«You’ve been a very bad girl,» Key murmurs, voice low in his throat.

The back of the blade sneaks underneath the cloth, running along his cheek tackily. Key’s other palm comes up to rest on the back of Taemin’s shoulder blades, and sooner than not, the blade disappears completely. Taemin doesn’t know what to make of the sudden lack of action, hyperaware of his heart knocking against his ribcage. He tries to focus on his breathing, counting to ten and backwards, yet he never got further than to three.

A yelp slips past his lips all too quickly when the pirate’s palm comes flying down on his ass cheek. He stiffens completely over the pirate’s thighs.

«Say, how many poundings does the lady take? Ten, perhaps?»

Key leaves him no time for protest before he sends his hand surging down a full three times in a row, followed closely by a fourth strike that leaves Taemin’s ass red and stinging. Taemin buries his face into the mattress to supress his whimper.

Expectation floods within his veins as he waits for the next blow, indeterminate tingles hovering low in his belly.

Taemin gasps as Key’s hand hits down at the crack between his cheeks, no less harder than before and creeping lower and lower with the two, three next strikes. The tenth strike is the harshest, sending echoes around the room and landing right in between Taemin’s thighs and staying there, unmoving.

The pirate titters airily. «You like that?» he purrs, Taemin’s heavy breathing enough for an answer. His fingers move the slightest, light as they rest on Taemin’s labia through his panties. Taemin holds his breath, sensitive to the smallest movement of Key’s fingers, even through the single thin layer of fabric separating them. As the pirate pushes lower, Taemin groans, the sensation tingling all the way up to the pits of his stomach.

«You do like that,» Key drones, satisfied. His hand moves from Taemin’s shoulders down to his lower back, fingers massaging his outer lips while the pirate sneaks his hand underneath his night slip to run his palm over his ribs. Taemin softens completely on top of his lap, finding himself pushing back against the pirate’s fingers.

Key snickers once he notices. «I take that the lady won’t take any more poundings?»

Taemin shakes his head into the mattress. He does not protest when Key pulls his panties down to his thighs, hands warm as they caress his hips and cheeks, one daring thumb sliding down the crack of his butt. Suspense settles within Taemin’s stomach as the pirate circles his hole, though it’s replaced by excitement as he advances further and cups his lips with the entirety of his hand, rubbing excruciatingly slow.

As the pirate firmly avoids adding to his dedication, Taemin takes matters into his own hands, rolling his hips so that the palm pressed against his lips cause more resistance.

Key lets him, for a while, silent as he watches; persistently refusing to add the pressure of his fingers. Much to Taemin’s graver dissatisfaction, the pirate removes his hand entirely as he lets out a long breath through his nose. Before any protest can slip past his lips, Key has placed his hands on Taemin’s middle and flipped him over in his lap, picking him up bridal style and raising to his feet. No sooner than he has gotten up, Key throws him back on the bed.

Taemin is about to give him a piece of his mind about the harsh treatment, however, any words forming in his mind gets lost on the way as he watches the pirate climb into the bed after him.

The pirate’s eye is kept on Taemin’s as he crawls closer, fingers ghosting up the inside of his thigh. Taemin finds his breath is stuck in his throat and his means to object is far gone from his mind when Key hooks a finger into his panties, pulling them down his legs and discarding the garment over his shoulder.

Nose tracking down the exact same path as his fingers, Key’s touch wills Taemin’s legs apart, his body static and receiving whilst the pirate’s face lingers by his inner thigh. His taunting eye is just as luring as the smirk on his lips; Taemin finds he can only stare, expectant, as he feels his own pulse thump underneath the surface of his skin, all until Key decides to end the built-up tension and duck down to press his puckered lips around his clit.

«Oh, wow, shit,» Taemin chokes out, mouth falling open as the pirate’s tongue goes to work. He is fairly sure the slick sounds filling the room is not only from saliva.

The thought just as much as the sensation is thrilling, and Taemin finds himself throwing his head back against the mattress as he arches his back, grabbing onto the night slip pooling over his stomach with his bound hands. Key’s smooth touch paths over the planes of his quivering thighs, running up to clasp tight around his hips as his tongue takes yet another dip inside him.

It is only so much he can take, Taemin decides, after a delectable shudder has run down his spine. He digs his fingers into the pirate’s hair and pulls. «Screw this,» he pants, yanking Key closer by the roots of his hair. «Just fuck me.»

A debauched simper spreads across the pirate’s lips. «Is that not awful filthy langue for a lady?» he asks, voice gruff but sounding no less satisfied with himself.

Taemin narrows his eyes, tugging, forcing Key so close that they share breaths. «I’m not a lady.» He means that in more than one way. His statement merely adds to the pirate’s smirk, but oddly enough, Taemin doesn’t mind his cockiness this time.

Instead, he inhales deeply through his nose, savouring the strong perfume now that they are this close, whilst he lets his hands drop from the pirate’s hair. Taemin determinedly keeps their eyes connected as the tip of his finger runs down the exposed expanse of Key’s revealed chest, slowly, and continuing its steadfast route down his covered abdomen until his fingers can work open his trousers.

His one eye running over Taemin’s face, Key lets him push the garment down his thighs, seeking for the hungry look that fills his eyes once realising the pirate isn’t wearing any underwear. Taemin bites his lip as the pirate’s hard cock springs free from the clothing, standing proud and just about not touching Taemin’s stomach in the limited space between them.

The sight only adds to the boiling desire scorching in the lower of his gut.

Having Key’s smug smirk this close isn’t helping any either, Taemin realises, breath stuck in his throat. He lifts his hands, pointedly not touching Key’s cock in turn for burying his hands into the pirate’s shirt instead, tight for leverage. It’s with a decent amount of help from Key that he manages to remove the bothersome pants with his feet, at last finally managing to kick the piece of clothing aside.

Taemin lifts from the bed to whisper in the pirate’s ear, letting his lips trace the shell of his ear as he speaks. «Get it on.»

He stays like that, enjoying the growl emitting low from Key’s chest as he in no time settles in between Taemin’s thighs and pushes inside. Taemin hums, content at the feeling of being filled this way, all the way to the brim. He lifts his bound hands to circle around the pirate’s neck, falling back against the mattress when Key drives his arms under his knees and bends him in half.

Key picks up an almost devastating pace fast and quick, and Taemin gasps, grasping onto the collar of his shirt behind his neck. Any possible thought of consequence is drowned by which force the pirate pounds into him, by his grunts and heavy breaths, by the way his jaw clenches and sweat gathers over his brow. Before he knows it, he has yanked the pirate’s face close enough so that he can press his lips on his, wet and messy, already biting his teeth into his bottom lip as he leaves to scrape his teeth down his neck.

If this is what it takes to have Key groan and falter, only to add devotion to the thrusts of his hips soon after, Taemin is more than happy to run his mouth over the column of his neck; to redden the sensitive skin there and course his tongue over the pirate’s jawline.

Taemin can feel his trembling thighs straining from the position, but it’s not nearly enough to have him urge a change of stretch. Not with Key plunging into him like this. Not when he’s this close.

He can tell the same goes for the pirate, with his rhythm growing erratic, his breaths coming out in heavy puffs. It’s all it takes to push Taemin over the edge, his body tensing and his heels digging into Key’s back as he throws his head back into the mattress, a strangled gasp slipping past his lips. Then Key gives a particularly hard thrust of his hips, and he groans into Taemin’s neck as he rides out his orgasm. Taemin bites into his lip, eyes closed and smiling, enjoying the tingles running through his body.

It ends just as quick as it started.

Key lays collapsed on top of Taemin’s body, and they are both panting as they are coming down from their highs. A raspy giggle emits from them both.

«That was hot,» comes the first comment.

Taemin chortles. «Yeah,» he breathes, running his fingers through Kibum’s hair. «Speaking of hot, have you seen yourself with that eye patch? Because fuck.»

Bringing his hands up to rid Taemin’s wrists of the ropes, Kibum laughs. He takes off the patch to reveal his other eye, cupping Taemin’s cheek to place a languid kiss on his lips that brings a grin to both of their mouths. «Anything for you, babe.»


End file.
